


The Witch Trial

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: Trials And Torments (A 13th Doctor Story) [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: The witch hunters conclude that the Doctor is the root of their Satanic plagues. They decide upon a ritual to banish the monsters who haunt them back from whence they came.





	The Witch Trial

**Author's Note:**

> There's a scene in S11 E8 of Doctor Who where the Doctor is tied to a rock and interrogated by the King. This is another way it could've gone. If it wasn't a family show. Or on TV. And the Doctor is naked. And Morax tentacles had sex with people. Whatever, if you don't want explicit content I'd get out now. This is highly explicit and non-consensual. It's just fantasy but I get that that can still upset people so, once again, check the tags/warnings. This may not be for you. If you're still here, enjoy :)

The Doctor was tied to a rock. Her arms stretched above her head and bound with quite a lot of rope. More to the point, the king's guards had stripped her. The sharp cracks of stone cut into her bare back and soft arse cheeks. Even her shoes and socks had been removed. Who knew where they'd put her coat. She might've tried the escape technique Houdini had taught her all those years ago but for one thing, she wasn't alone. She addressed the man who sat before her though he wasn't looking at her - not at her face at least.  
"You'd better let me out of here James. I can't stop what's happening to this place unless you untie me."  
The king tore his eyes from her pale round breasts and replied in tones dripping with confidence, "But you're what's happening to this place 'Doctor.' You're the problem, are you not?" She made a noise of derision but King James was not finished. "You are the source of evil in Bilehurst Cragg. It all stems from you." He drew from within his cloak a book.  
"Not another ridiculous one about killing witches is it?" The Doctor groaned.  
"Not quite," replied the King, "This tome teaches the banishment of evil spells in other ways. Mistress Savage has been fervently killing your acolytes to no avail, Doctor. We must employ... new methods..."  
She watched his eyes wander from her face along the curve of her neck, her boobs, her flat stomach and come to rest between her legs. Then, as if making a final decision the king rose. He beckoned a guard and whispered in his ear, his eyes still fixed on the Doctor's bare sex. The guard marched over to the large bell, attached to what looked ominously like gallows, and rang it. 

As the tolling faded the Doctor began to hear the rumbling of footsteps. The villagers were coming. As they rounded the bend into the clearing where the Doctor was imprisoned she spied, at their head, Becka Savage, grinning in depraved triumph at the sight of this meddlesome presence tied up and humiliated, ready for punishment. For Becka, at heart, was a sadist, and wished now only to see the Doctor tormented. As Becka and the village approached jeers and laughter rose from the crowd. These were a frightened people and they enjoyed aving another at their mercy. Many of the men licked their lips, gazing, as King James had, at features below the Doctor's face. She cursed the way people viewed her new body.  
"Mistress Savage," the King called, "would you join me?" Becka approached and the King handed her his book, saying, "Might you lend your clearly expert understanding of witch-hunting to the enhancement of any of these... practices?"  
Becka leafed through the volume and found a page she seemed almost to have been searching for. She looked up and met the Doctor's eyes, a truly terrible joy spreading across her face.  
"This one, I think, sire. Would you allow me to perform it?" The king nodded and stood back. Becka knelt at the Doctor's feet and murmured to the floor. It sounded to the villagers and the king like a foreign language, as, in fact, it was, but the Doctor understood her. She gasped as she heard the words: "Come forth my brethren, take this creature as your own. She has committed sacrilege against us and must be punished. Death is too good for her. Use her as you will." 

The Doctor whispered "Morax." At the moment Becka finished her chanting she rose and spat onto her hand. She made a cross on the Doctor's lips, on each of her nipples, reaching the lips of her entrance next before slipping her arm beneath the time-lord and wiping the remainder along the cleft of the Doctor's rear. Then she hurried backwards and screamed aloud: "ARISE!" The tentacles of the Morax wormed from the ground. The Doctor stared the other woman in the face. "This won't get you what you want, Becka," sincerity in her eyes.  
"I don't know..." muttered Becka, her eyes flashing as the Morax within her pulsed in anticipation of the pleasure it would take in this. Next moment, however, the time-lord was completely distracted from the revelation that Becka Savage was in league with the Morax. 

One of the tentacles rose like a cobra before the Doctor. It quivered for a moment before it struck, lashing out directly between the Doctor's pale, muscular legs. The tendril engulfed a part of the Doctor's new body that she did not know she had. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned more to herself than to anyone observing, "Wwwwhhatt... I-I-I..." and could say little more. Despite the perversity of the situation the Doctor felt the signs of arousal as the tendril, never halting, rubbed at her clit. The lips of her sex wettened and her nipples hardened. As the tips of her firm tits peaked, two further tentacles pinched them, tugging and playing a little with each area of flesh. The Doctor, unused to the stimulation of the new body, could do little but gurgle as she was completely incapacitated by the sensations that were being caused throughout her form. A fourth tentacle approached the place where the first shook and vibrated over the top of the Doctor's bare pussy.  
"Ah, yes... "The King mused, "the cunt is the source of all the veils of women. The devil, of course, enters there and from there must be extracted." The Doctor's eyes flew open and she began to say something indistinct. Becka's fist clenched and the Morax slid into the now dripping time-lord pussy. The Doctor let forth an unholy cry as her senses were savaged by the feeling. She shook and struggled, only serving to stimulate her boobs further. They were tugged back by the tentacles attached to them. Through the haze of sweat the Doctor could see the villagers who were now responding openly to the show before them. Many had drawn out penises and were rubbing themselves as they watched her being fucked by the tendril. Even a few of the women had, more covertly, slipped hands into the waistlines of skirts and were fingering themselves.

Without warning a second one pistoned into the Time-Lord's cunt. She buckled upwards, her whole body curving forwards in overload as the tentacle cock drove itself deeper than it's fellow into her. They began to fuck in rhythm. One in and one out, moving at a greater and greater pace. The Doctor could not take much more. As the force of the thrusts caused her tits to bounce sweat dripped from them, mingling with the puddle of fuck juices that had pooled beneath the Doctor as she was drilled. As if knowing they were near to breaking their victim, the Morax withdrew both dicks from the Doctor's pussy before stuffing both into her at once again. Both thrust together now, spreading her inflated lips over and over. The tendril covering her clit tightened and pulsed and, with a scream, the Time-lord's pussy spasmed. Her hole squirted copious juices forth. As she exploded her head was thrown back and her body twisted involuntarily, as if attempting to escape the terrible ecstasy that gripped her.

She hung there, unable to move, for only a second. The Morax was merciless. Two more tentacles rose from the earth, regardless of her mumbled "please"s and "no"s, and grouped themselves with the others. Two rushed into the Doctor, withdrew and were replaced by the others. The four fucked her over and over. Tow in and two out, spreading her to an undiscovered limit while, unnoticed, three more wriggled up. Two worked their way through the many juices that spattered the floor, wetting and moistening themselves as the third, disregarding anything else, launched itself upwards and drove right into the Doctor's lolling mouth. She gasped through the flesh as her throat was pounded by the cock. The two below finished their bathing and slid up the backs of the Doctor's thighs, caressing her bum cheeks. Then they wriggled into the tight cleft of her arse and attacked her anus. She groaned in overwhelming confusion as four drilled her pussy, to slammed her arse and one fucked her face. All her holes now filled, the Doctor could do nothing but dribble and cum as she was soaked in both. In a desperate bid to make the latter arrive sooner, the tentacle rubbing her clit redoubled its efforts while the two in her ass drove in together, searching for a limit deep within her shit hole. The four stuffing her pussy flew in at once causing her to lift her legs in desperation, trying to pull away. It was no use.

It went on for hours. Every ten minutes or so the Doctor would wail and her holes would contract. The tendrils would be coated in her fuck juices as they continued to screw her pussy. Even as the ground beneath her began to dry more fluid would spatter the ground. Her body was soaked in sweat and saliva, constantly in the grip of orgasmic force. She quivered and gagged as her mouth and tits too were abused. At long last, when Becka had had her fun, it all stopped. The tendrils sharpened having left the Time-Lord's body, and sliced away the rope. The Doctor fell like a stone. All that was left in the semi-darkness was a group of villagers, pleasing themselves and a pale, prone body, breathing heavily, lying in a pool of her own come.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love talking to people and hearing your reviews is the only way I can make this stuff better. If you've got any thoughts at all I'd love to hear them. I'll happily look at suggestions or requests too, always looking to try new things.  
> -H


End file.
